The BFGP (Big Friendly Giant Pup)
Summery A young girl named Katie is visiting her grandparents in England. One night when Katie was sleeping, she sees a giant pup outside. Then without warning, the giant pup snatched Katie and takes her to a place called Giant Country. The giant pup reveals himself as the B.F.G.P., which is short for Big Friendly Giant Pup, and Katie notices that B.F.G.P. lives with nine giant human eating dogs. Can she do and if so, how can Katie and B.F.G.P. get rid of the nine giant dogs? Characters Main * Katie * B.F.G.P. Humans (or Pups) * Katie's Grandmother * Katie's Grandfather * Queen Elizabeth II * Sophie * Mary * Pompey (Corgi) * Apra (Corgi) * Terah (Corgi) * Mr. Tibbs * Waiters * The Army * Ryder * PAW Patrol Pups Giant Dogs * Fleshlumpeater (Dog Form) * Bonecruncher (Dog Form) * Manhugger (Dog Form) * Childchewer (Dog Form) * Meatdripper (Dog Form) * Gizzardgulper (Dog Form) * Maidmasher (Dog Form) * Bloodbottler (Dog Form) * Butcher Boy (Dog Form) Story The Witching Hour (Its nighttime, London, England. There's a street in between a store and a resturant called "Boogy Lane". At the end of this street, there is a two story brick house.) (Inside, two elderly people walked down the stairs to get the mail. When they picked it up, they heard footsteps. They turned around and saw a girl in her pjs wrapped in her blanket walking up the stairs.) Elderly Lady: Katie. (The girl, who is Katie, stopped and turned to look at the elders.) Katie: Yes, Grandma? Katie's Grandma: Were you supposed to be in bed? Katie: I...was getting something to drink. Elderly Man: Ok. But now you better get back to bed. You know what time it is? Katie: The witching hour, Grandpa. I think. Katie's Grandpa: Yeah, and it means we'll lock up the door. Katie: Oh. Alright, goodnight. "Walks up the stairs" Both Elders: Night. (As Katie walks down the hall, a female narrator talks.) Narrator: It was the witching hour, that some say when the bogeyman comes out. When people go missing. (Katie looks at a clock and it says 11:30 P.M. She then continues down the hall.) Narrator: Somepeople think the witching hour arrives at midnight. Kids say 1:00 or 2:00 in the morning. I think it comes at 3:00 in the morning, when I'm the only one left awake sometimes. Like always. Like now. (Katie turns a corner and comes to a table with disorganized letters on it. So, Katie organizes the letters and puts them in there place. Then, she hears voices outside. Katie goes to the window and sees a group of men walking down the street.) Man 1: Hat's in your eyes, mate. Man 2: "Coughs" Man 3: Quiet. Quiet. Man 1: It's that way! Man 2: Shh! Man 3: "Laughs" Quiet. Man 4: Come on. (As they were talking, Katie saw a flock of birds flying overhead making scared noises.) Man 2: Shh. Man 1: Quiet. (Then, one of the men steps into a puddle. The others try to tell him to get out of the puddle.) Katie: Oi! Men: "Stopped chattering and looked at Katie" Katie: You're bladdered, the lot of you. Would you clear off? There are people trying to sleep. Man 2: Hello, little missy! Katie: Don't little missy me! I'll call the cops. I will do it. "Turns the light off" (Scared, the men walk away.) Katie: "Locks the window, turns around and signs" (After Katie walks away from the window, a huge shadow appeared on the buildings and then disappeared.) (Katie opened the door and walked to her bed. Then, took out a book called "Nicholas Nickleby" and started reading it.) (Suddenly, there were noises outside. Katie was feeling curious as she looked at the window.) Katie: "Quietly" Never get out of bed. "Gets out of the bed and walks toward the window" Never go to the window... "Stopped at the window" and never look behind... "Grabs the curtain and opens it" the curtain. (Outside, Katie sees the stray cats jumping off the trash can, which knocked it over, and were screeching at something.) (Katie walked to the railing of the deck and stares in wonder.) Snatched (Just then, a giant furry paw reached out and grabbed the trash can making it upright.) (Katie couldn't believe what she was seeing.) (From behind the building, there was a giant pup wearing a black hoodie cape.Then, the giant pup saw Katie looking at him.) Katie: "Gasps" (The giant pup dropped the trash can and started to approch the house.) (Frightened, Katie ran to her bed.) Katie: Never get out of bed! Never go to the window! And never look behind the curtain. "Looks behind and covers herself with the blanket" (The giant pup reach his paw through the window and grabbed the blanket with Katie in it. No one heard her scream.) (Then, the giant pup ran off. He ran down a few streets without being seen.) (Outside the city, the giant pup jumped over a road, ran passed a row of trees, and skipped down a beach.) (Katie was scared. She dosen't know where the giant pup is taking her.) (The giant pup jumped on some hudoos, then jumped into a cloud.) Katie: "Whimpering" (After landing on the other side of the cloud, the giant pup passed some ruined buildings, old cars, and a ferris wheel. Upon seeing this, Katie can't figure out where she is.) (Then, the giant pup came up to a cottage with a stone door. After getting inside, the giant pup took off his cape and puts down the bag and trumpet.) (The giant pup grabbed a long wooden stick from the fire place and used it to light a lamp.) (After putting the blanket on the beam, the giant pup started sharpening a knife.) (When he wasn't looking, Katie looks around and sees the giant pup by the table. Katie climbed onto the beam and tip toed to the window. Katie pushes the window with all her might. When she got the window open, Katie slipped and hit a huge thumbile, but she grabbed it before it fell off.) (The giant pup stopped and Katie didn't move.) (After the giant pup got back to work, Katie got up and knocked a few things off the window.) Giant Country (The giant pup turned around and saw Katie near the window. The giant pup grabbed a pan and walked to the window. Upon entering the moonlight, the giant pup is revealed to be a beagle.) Giant Beagle: There ain't no place to go... unless you has wings. (Katie's so scared, she can't move.) Giant Beagle: I is hungry. It's time for eats. TBCCategory:Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Crossover Movies